Tommorow is the Last Day
by vocaberry
Summary: Antidote APTX 4869 ditemukan. Kudo Shinichi akan kembali dan Edogawa Conan akan menghilang meninggalkan Haibara Ai seorang diri. Bagaimana perasaan Ai? Note: Fanfic pertama untuk fandom DC yang pasti pairnya favorit saya *kibar bendera AiCon. Hope minaa-san enjoy it! Sorry For typo, oot, ect


Tommorow is the Last Day

by. Vocaberry

Rekomendasi lagu : Mai Kuraki - Tommorow is the Last Time

Disclaimer : Semua karakter tokoh milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei

* * *

 _Yesterday I was crying so much_

 _I know if now I listen to that song_

Ai memandang kosong pemandangan malam dari jendela kamar tidurnya. Menerawang langit malam yang ada dihadapannya, tepatnya bulan. Warnanya begitu pucat, sama seperti kulit putih gadis kecil bersurai _strawberry blonde_ miliknya yang begitu indah. Iris biru laut itu seolah menyiratkan ada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Haah..." hela gadis itu pelan. Sunggingan tipis keluar dari bibir _cherry_ miliknya, menertawakan isi hatinya yang kalut.

"Apa aku harus menangis lagi malam ini? Bodohnya aku."

"Semua sudah berakhir kan? Janji yang ia pegang untukku sudah lunas, kehidupan damaiku sudah ia wujudkan, bukankah sekarang saatnya aku membalasnya..." Ai membuka kotak kecil di samping ranjangnya. Sebuah pil berwarna perak. Mengarahkannya ke sinar bulan, tampak berkilauan ditangan gadis itu.

Antidote APTX 4869

Ia berhasil membuatnya. Secara permanen. Selama 3 tahun ini ia berkutat dengan bahan-bahan kimia, selama 3 tahun juga sudah puluhan butir pil hasil percobaannya gagal.

FLASHBACK

"Haibara! Kau berhasil membuat penawarnya?! Yosh! Kau tau betapa senangnya aku", teriak Conan kegirangan. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk rekan senasibnya itu. Ai yang awalnya berusaha acuh terhadap tingkahnya kaget.

Sesenang itukah kau Kudo-kun?

Rasanya sakit. Ai susah payah mengatur nafasnya tetap normal, ia tak boleh menangis dihadapannya. "Kau menyentuhku, tuan detektif mesum." Conan tersadar dan segera menarik diri. Cengiran lebar terpasang indah di wajah tampannya. Kapan Ai bisa melihatnya lagi setelah ini? Tidak bisakah?

"Kau benar-benar tak sedikitpun menyesal ya?" Ai memandang serius kearah pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu, Haibara?"

Bodoh.

Tak peka.

"Berpisah dengan mereka, _Shoneun-Tantei_. Wah, sepertinya tidak?"

 _I saw you trying to feel my own words_

 _My heart can't voiced_

Conan membeku. Sorot mata kebahagiaannya hilang begitu saja. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menunduk, perlahan tubuhnya bergetar. Mencoba menahan air matanya yang ingin melesak keluar. Ia bahkan tak sadar kapan perasaan sakit itu menusuk tubuhnya hanya dalam beberapa detik lalu.

"Maaf..." Conan memang bodoh. Selalu menyadari suatu perasaan dengan terlambat.

Ai membisu. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemilik surai hitam yang begitu ia cintai diam-diam. Orang yang selalu melindunginya, mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya, membuatnya merasakan kehidupan selain warna kelam dan membuatnya kini bisa bebas menentukan hidup akan pergi. Memang tidak pergi secara jarak, namun secara hati. Ia akan kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi yang sebenarnya. Yang seorang Haibara Ai tak mengenal sosoknya sedekat saat menjadi Edogawa Conan. Takkan berada disampingnya lagi.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh, melewati tulang pipi mungil gadis itu. Dadanya sesak. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis keras kalau saja pemuda disampingnya ini tak ada. Egoiskah dia?

"Haibara, k-kau menangis?" Conan terkejut. Rasa bersalah menghampirinya. Mata biru langit miliknya menatap nanar mata biru laut milik gadis yang ada di depannya. Air mata itu, Conan bahkan tak sanggup berkata, hanya kakinya tanpa sadar mencoba mendekat, "Jangan."

Ai membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Conan. Mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan syaraf pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

"Itu pilihanmu Kudo-kun, tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku hanya bersedih karena akan kehilanganmu..." Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, menutup matanya, bersikeras melawan perasaannya.

"Kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka dengan baik, Kudo-kun. Aku absen hari ini." Ya, Ai tak tahan kalau harus melihat Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta merasakan apa yang ia rasakan kini. Sudah cukup. Ini begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Maaf, Haibara... maaf." Hanya kata maaf yang terus diucapkan Conan sebagai jawaban. Jauh di lubuk hatinya pemuda itu menangis, menjadi seorang Edogawa Conan telah banyak memberinya pelajaran berharga. Terutama ikatannya dengan para petugas kepolisian, Shoneun-Tantei dan juga khususnya gadis didepannya ini. Gadis yang ingin selalu ia lindungi dengan sekuat tenaga, gadis yang selalu membantunya, berada didekatnya, membuatnya nyaman. Conan bahkan baru menyadari, kenangan-kenangan dirinya dalam sosok kecil ini begitu berharga. Sial. Ia dulu tak pernah menyadarinya, karena ia terlalu terobsesi untuk kembali ke tubuh aslinya dan kembali pada gadis teman sejak kecil -yang ia putuskan untuk menjadi takdirnya-. Ia tak rela, namun ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia, Kudo Shinichi akan kembali hidup.

Ia pandangi sosok mungil punggung gadis itu menjauh. Pandangan Conan mengabur, pemuda itu meneteskan air matanya,

"Haibara..."

FLASHBACK END

 _Every I'm sure with tomorrow that's not friendly_

Dan kinipun Ai kembali menangis dalam diam. Tangannya mengepal, mengubur pil itu di dalam tangannya. Mati-matian menahan isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Besok.

Hari terakhir dimana aku bisa melihat seorang Edogawa Conan untuk selamanya. Ia takkan meminum racun APTX 4869 lagi kan hanya untuk menghibur atau menemani seorang gadis kasar sepertinya, kan?

 _I thank to God who was waiting with a view_

Ai tertawa miris ditengah airmata yang terus membanjiri kedua belah pipi mulusnya. Ia harus benar-benar merelakan _sad ending story_ untuknya sendiri. Gadis itu kembali memandang bulan, setidaknya ia harus memerangkap setiap guratan wajah Edogawa Conan ciptaan Tuhan yang terlihat sempurna di mata Haibara Ai dalam siluet bulan itu. Ya, jika pemuda itu bahagia nantinya, ia bisa apa lagi?

 _Tomorrow is the last time_

 _I want to be your side_

Biarkan malam ini saja, Ai menjadi seorang gadis yang cengeng. Ia tak sanggup menahannya.

 _Her hero_

 _Her crush_

 _Her soulmate_

 _Her best friend_

 _Her life_

Ia tak bisa memilikinya selamanya. Hanya sampai besok ia bisa berada disisi pemuda itu.

 _Connect me the memory about the last kiss that go away_

* * *

Terimakasih untuk selama ini. Semoga kau bahagia.

Ai

.. .-.. - ...- . -.-. - ..-

* * *

Secarik kertas kecil yang berada ditangannya ia lipat dan ia masukkan ke kotak kecil tempat obat itu berada. Perlahan Ai menutup kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

"Kuharap kau tak menyadarinya, Kudo-kun. Bai-bai, my everything..."

END

Review-nya minaa-san, onegai ^^ thanks for reading


End file.
